


How Do I Say, 'I Love You'

by eclst



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Sign Language, First Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, School Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclst/pseuds/eclst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wolfram, I want to be able to communicate with you" Yuuri volunteers in the Royal Institute where he meets a stubborn and distressed blond. Their lives change as they try to find a way to speak with each other... AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A crosspost from FFN so there may be errors during the first few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy! If you haven't read it before :). 
> 
> Also my first AU.
> 
> I miss my YUURAM feels!

"So this is Royal institute…" I quietly say to myself as I was standing outside the building and checking it surroundings. I must say this institute is HUGE. About four blocks approximately and two stories high. A nice courtyard and an angel fountain right in the middle. Breathe taking view. Makes you wonder though, what kind of people are in there. I sigh to myself because now I do wonder what kind of institute it is. Damn… I should have listen to Murata when he told me, "Shibuya do some research on Royal Institute before you go. After all, you don't want surprises" God! That Murata sometimes acts like a know-it-all! But I bet he knew more about it then me!

I look at my watch and see that it is a minute before 4. Professor von Grantz did tell me I needed to be on time so my duties could be explained.

"Well no turning back now" I answer myself as I get a hold of the handles and push them open.

"Wow…" I loudly said in awe of this place. If the outside was breathe taking the inside could not be compare! As I look around I'm able to see many antiques around the lobby. If I'm not mistaken this antiques are from the renaissance period. I come closer to observe one just to make sure.

"So I am right!" I said out loud with a smile in my face. I knew paying attention in art history class came with its perks and professor Terasoma said all I did was spaced out. Ha! Well as I glanced around I locate the receptionist desk to my left.

"I suppose that's where I need to go"

As I started walking towards it, I'm able to see more of this place. To my right are some contemporary painting and to my left a waiting lounge. The warm red color sofas look welcoming. Am I really in an institute?

"May I help you?" A lady with medium length black hair asked me from her seat.

"I'm suppose to meet a Mr.…." and I quickly take out a piece of paper where I had written the information on "Oh yes, Mr. von Christ at four today" I finish.

"Oh yes, you must be Shibuya, Yuuri" and she stood up from her seat and walked out of the receptionist desk.

"If you can please follow me…" she concluded as she started walking towards the opposite direction from where I came from. We both were quiet on our way. I'm not much of a talker at times especially with ladies. I still can't figure out why. Maybe because when I open my mouth baseball is the word that comes out and the girls just decide to ignore me. I sighed as I remember this.

"Is something wrong Mr. Shibuya?" the receptionist stopped to look at me. I blush at that instant. Guess I was too loud. I quickly placed my hands in front of me as to protect myself.

"Nnno" I quickly stutter.

"Very well then" she replied she then pointed towards the door to my left.

"Mr. von Christ is right behind that door." She continued.

"Thank you" I answered and she soon headed back to her desk.

I walk towards my destination and as I was about to knock the door opens and there standing in front of me is a tall bishonen.

"Umm… excuse m-" I was cut off by his squealing and pulling me towards him! What in the world!

"Look at you! Adelbert didn't tell me you were so handsome!" Mr. von Christ starts saying as I quickly struggle to break free. I suppose he felt me moving because he soon let go of me and turned around to go back to his seat.

As I try to catch my breath I place my hands on my knees. He's stronger then he looks!

Once I figure I'm ok I compose myself and walked towards his desk.

"Please Mr. Shibuya, take a seat" Mr. von Christ now more seriously says as he points to one of his leather chairs.

I nod and do as he says. How can a man go from being clingy to becoming serious in less than a minute!

As he goes through some of his papers, I'm guessing it's about my assignment, I look around his office. The atmosphere in the room is quite relaxing. I believe it has to do with the way the office was fix; a few paintings adorning the room, a bookshelf to my right, quite large in my view, and a few indoor plants around the office, in addition to having the windows open facing the courtyard.

He coughs to get my attention and I blush as I apologize, "I'm sorry"" I say as I placed my hand behind my back and give him one of my so-called goofing grins. At this he squeals and stands up as he slams his hands on his desk, "this is unforgettable! How can Adelbert do this to you?!"

I get startle by his actions and wish to actually get away from him really, REALLY soon.

"Umm… actually—" and I get interrupted again!

"No matter! I'm grateful to that man for sending you here!" he exclaims as he stood from his seat and heads to the door.

I really don't like where this is going. What kind of volunteering work do I suppose to do! I really should have listened to Murata…

"Please Mr. Shibuya—" this time I interrupt him, ha!

"You can call me Yuuri since I'll be here helping for a while" I say with a smile.

"Very well, then please call me Günter, Yuuri" He responds, showing me a gentle smile, surpassing mine, and I sweat drop in return as I stand up to follow him out of his office.

"Umm…Günter" I start saying with embarrassment, "Royal Institute, what is it about" I conclude stopping Günter in his track.

"You mean Adelbert didn't inform you what you were going to do" He responded with an annoyed look on his face. I just shook my head. Günter just send a frighten vibe, so I was scared to say anything

He sighed and started walking again and I caught up to walk next to him, "Royal Institute is an institution for children that are hard of hearing or deaf. Most of these children are taught to sign and in some cases are able to learn to speak, depending on the situation of course."

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I just don't know how I'll be able to help here. Why did professor von Grantz send me here?

I was about to ask when, "I know you might be wondering Yuuri why you're here" and I just nodded as we are now heading to the backyard. "Well we have a volunteer center in the second floor where some of our students are place in a scenario where they need to talk and be able to maintain a conversation. Of course ever level is different. We also have volunteers that are able to sign and speak and they take the tasks of some of our deaf students. Unfortunately, we are running a bit low on our volunteering section and I went to Adelbert to see if we were able to recruit some of his students and staff, which brought you here." He finished explaining with a smile on his face. Now that made sense. I'm Professor's von Grant's guinea pig!

We soon stopped walking once we reached the backyard. If the courtyard was breath taking and the inside of the institute was beyond word, the backyard was unexplainable!

The backyard is full of green trees with a small lake in the middle. There are a few walking paths adorn with benches. So many different kinds of flowers adorn the outside as well. Some tables are scatter around, I guess to study or to have lecture, the yard. I'm able to spot a building adjacent from where we came out from and I just had to know what that building was for, "Gunther what's that building for" I ask as I point towards it. Günter glanced towards where I point, "Oh yes, that's our dormitory for some of our students" he says proudly.

"Ah, ok" I replied.

"Well shall we go?" Günter asks me. I turn to look at him and nod. Go where? I wanted to ask but couldn't. As we start walking, I realize that we head to the dormitory.

The dormitory had a comfortable aura to it, more like a homey feeling per se. It had a lounge area with a chimney to the side. A few students were just sitting down relaxing and having conversations around that area. Of course, I don't know what kind since they are signing to each other. But since I too am a student, it has to be either do to a teacher, homework, parents, or friends. They all look happy and at this I smile. There is just something about the atmosphere that I liked. As I was about to turn to follow Günter, when I spotted what a would consider a true bishonen for he had blonde hair that could compare to the sun, dark green beautiful eyes, and had red rosy lips that look…. I quickly snapped out that trance since I wasn't definitely not send here to admire, especially about a boy! But somehow I was wondering why was he all alone in one of the chairs instead of hanging out with the rest. He looked lonely… and I really wanted to go to him.

"hmmm?" I was in such a trance as I answered to what seemed to be Gunther trying to get my attention.

"Why is he all by himself?" I asked as I turned to look at Gunther. For the first time that day since our encounter, Gunther had an unreadable expression as he glanced towards where the said bishonen was.

"He's just having a hard time settling in" Gunther answered and next thing I knew he started heading to where we needed to go in the first place living no time for me to ask more.

As we entered what seemed to be yet another office, Gunther pulled out a file from a cabinet and signal for me to sit down by a table. I did as I was told and Gunther sat at the sit next to mine.

"These are the forms I need you to fill out for us. They are instructions as to what we expect of you. This other paper tells you about our rules and regulations; this is for emergency information, and last but not least the application itself." Gunther was explaining to me sheet by sheet as if I was incompetent of figuring it out myself.

He stood to get a pen when someone barged into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. von Christ, but you're needed in the lounge" said a young man

"Ah, of course" Gunther answered as he reached for a pen.

"Here Yuuri, please fill the forms and I'll be back as soon as possible." And just like that they both left.

I started filling the forms out, which were really long!, when I started spacing out and started thinking about that boy. There was something about him…

CRASH!

That sound startle me out of my train of thoughts and I quickly rose up and headed to the door. As I slightly open to peak outside I heard footsteps heading to the lobby

"Is he at it again!"

"Man! This is the third time in less than a week!"

That got my attention and decided to see what was going on myself. I headed out as quickly as possible towards where the action was that I didn't notice where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Opph!" As I looked up to see who it was I decided to quickly apologize. "I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going"

"It's ok" was all he answered in a suave way and as I focus, I saw yet again another bishonen! What kind of place is this! Ugh! Am I going to stand out!

"Ah…" was all I answered before I looked where that bishonen was headed. I saw that as soon as he got near the trouble maker, the people trying to stop what I assume was fight, made way for him.

"The nerve of that spoiled brat!" Gunther irritably mention.

"Huh?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Gunther please, he's just getting adjusted to this" that bishonen responded very suave and this time offered a carrying smile. I really need to take some pointers from that guy!

As I looked towards the ones in trouble I realized that it was that boy! The one that reminds me of an angel that had fallen from heaven, whose sin was his very own beauty…

"It doesn't matter! He is old enough to act like a young adult and not some child!" Gunther continues venting. I soon lost interest in their arguments and decided to just stare at the angel.

He was red from anger I suppose yet his eyes looked pain. I couldn't bear it anymore. I wanted to go and hug him and say everything was going to be alright when he sprinted out of there and towards the yard.

"Wolfram!" the other bishonen said and ran after him.

Gunther looked distress and sighed, "Dorcas, please write a full report of this and send it to Mr. von Voltaire…"

"Yes sir!" The man whose name is Dorcas replied and quickly headed out.

Gunther looked towards where I was standing and decided to walk towards me, "Ah Yuuri, I'm sorry about the commotion."

I just shook my head, "It's okay Gunther…" and he soon lead me back to the office.

As I was about to finish I stopped and faced Gunther, "Umm… Gunther?" I asked

"Yes?" He answered with sparkling eyes?

"Who is that boy?" and as I asked his expression changed and I felt like I just asked something I shouldn't have, "Not that is any of my business and all!" I quickly added and decided it was best for Yuuri Shibuya to just finish his application. As I signed the last sheet he replied, "He's one of our new students. Unfortunately his case is a bit different from the rest of our students making it a little bit more difficult for the rest of us"

"Ah" I replied.

As I placed the very lash sheet on the table, I stood from where I was and stretched. I mean I've stretched in front of people a dozen times but Gunther started to nosebleed. What the!

And next thing you know he quickly stood from where he was and headed to the window.

"I'm sorry it took longer than expected Yuuri" Gunther said still facing the outside

"No, I understand" I replied

"So I shall see you tomorrow at 4 here in this office" Gunther replied and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you out, but I have to meet someone in a few minutes" He continues and was about to leave when out of nowhere he pounced on me and glomped me!

"If it wasn't for that brat I would have spend more time with you!" he whined to himself

"Umm, can't breathe" I was able to say with what little air I had and he soon let go of me and headed out quickly. I blinked a few times as to what had just happen and I heard something like 'a few minutes more alone with him and I would have lost my senses' I really don't want to know what he meant by that, but just shiver in thought.

As I headed out of the Royal institute it was around 7 in the evening.

"Boy I'm starving!" I said as I started walking on the courtyard towards the exit taking a snack bar from my pocket when I saw the angel, whose name is Wolfram hiding behind a tree. He kind of look cute like that. Cute? Now wait just a minute! And as I was struggling with myself I felt someone staring at me. I looked towards him and I saw him looking back at me. I couldn't do anything but blush and decided to walk towards him.

I guess he wasn't please since he was glaring at me, that if he could burn me out of existence he would have done it right there. I gulped at this.

"H-hey" I shyly said to Wolfram. So I figured I continue, "My name's Yuuri and I'll be coming here starting tomorrow." As I finished he just raised an eye-brow

"I know you don't know what I'm saying" I quickly added "but I really wanted to talk to you since earlier today…" I finish saying and he just blushed.. Wha-wait! What! He understood! And just 'o' as a response and I blushed.

"So I guess you understand what I'm saying" I concluded with a grin as I scratched the back of my head. It seemed as if he was about to respond but stopped right on his tracks… and his expression quickly changed. He looked sad as if he had forgotten I was there and soon realized that I was starring and gave me a heated, hated, glare!

"H-hey!" I safely answered placing my hands in front of me as to protect myself. He 'hmph' and turned the other way. We stood quiet for a few minutes when I heard a growl. Damn! I must really be hungry but when I heard it again I realize it wasn't me but Wolfram. I looked towards him and he quickly noticed I too had heard him and decided to walk away.

"Wait!" I quickly said as I got a hold of his wrist. He turned towards me as if trying to say 'What!' and I handed him my snack bar.

"I'm not really hungry" he took it and blushed and loosens the grip I had on him and left quickly. I just shook my headed and smiled

"Welcome!" I yelled and headed towards the exit. As I was finally was out and glanced back to the institution I sighed, "I hope to see you tomorrow again Wolfram" I whispered to myself as I slightly blushed. Volunteering at the Royal Institute was going to be one interesting adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I've started volunteering at the Royal Institute. I was placed to help a little girl around eight years old named Greta practice her oral skills and it was no easy task. I would have to start a conversation about a specific subject and she had to be able to verbally interact with me. The first day didn't go so well because I was nervous and she was shy, not the greatest combination if you ask me. All I was able to help her out with on the first day was related to introducing ourselves to each other and it took hours! By the third day she and I finally were able to interact better with each other and she was teaching how to fingerspell my name. No easy task and she even gave me homework! How can a child younger than me give me homework! At this I sighed because as I'm heading to room 2A I'm practicing finger spelling my name.

"Y-u-r-r-i" I finger spell my name

"Ugh! That's not it!" I yell in frustration as I go at it one more time

"Y-u-u-r-i" Aha! Finally! I did it correctly and it only took, what thirty tries… Man, I suck… I get a hold of the door knob and I open the door to see Greta waiting for me on her seat.

She must have heard the door open because she was facing me as she waves to let me know she is aware I'm in the room and I wave back at her with a smile on my face, "Hello, Greta".

"Yuu—ri!" She calls as she runs towards me and glomps me as I catch her.

I really grew fond of her for this past, what four days if I include today, and made me happy to hear that she is able to pronounce my name more fluently today.

"Ok! Now, should we start with today's lesson?" I asked her and she just nodded in return as she took hold of my hand and took me to the table. It was a beautiful afternoon, but I felt sort of disappointed because I still haven't seen Wolfram…

I sighed out loud and it catches Greta's attention because she quickly looks up to me. I just smile at her, "So where did we left of yesterday?" I ask her as I look over the lesson plan Gisela, the volunteer's Leader and Coordinator, had left for me.

"I guess because it's Thursday, it's more like a free day for us, huh?" I tell Greta

"Y-yea" she replies back.

"So what did you have for lunch today?" I ask Greta as part of our oral interaction

"ummm…" she starts as she gets her thoughts straighten out, "Pizza!" she says.

"You?" She asks in return with no problem. I'm guessing that because 'you' has a long u sound to it makes it easier for her to say.

I smile as I reply, "I had a sandwich"

We then started conversing on things she did in class today to just how her friends were pulling a prank on one of the boys. We had so much fun and we laughed as well. We were so busy that we didn't hear the door opening.

"I see you are having fun today, Greta, Yuuri."

Greta and I both turn to find Gisela holding a tray with some pudding and orange juice coming towards us. She likes to bring the snacks to see how the student and the 'teacher' interact.

"Y-yeah!" Greta happily replies.

"I'm glad" Gisela replies with a caring and warm smile on her face as she placed the trait with our snacks on the table.

"Well, I brought some juice and pudding for both of you, so do take a break and enjoy" Gisela signs and speaks at the same time as she turns to face us.

Greta signs 'thank you' as I reply, "Thanks Gisela". Gisela nods and leaves the room.

Once we finished with our snacks Greta smiled at me this sneaky grin, which means it's time for me to finger spell, and I just swallowed. She turns and faces me as she signs, 'your name is…' luckily I was able to practice asking that question as well as answering and so as I take a deep breath I sign, 'My name…y-u-r-i' and as soon as I'm done I smile because I feel proud of myself and I hear a giggle. I look to Greta who signs, 'y-u-r-i' and I realize I forgot a u! I place my hand in my forehead in desperation. This is frustrating!

"A-gain" she tells me as we do this exercise one more time.

'Your name is…'

'my name, y-u-u' I paused at the 'u' since I blank out and quickly recover and answer all over again, 'my name, Y-u-u-r-i' she shakes her hands in the air, which is their form of cheering and I smile. I answered my first question!

"Y-yuuri!" she happily says my name, "Yes?" I answered

"L-look!" she says with excitement as she goes to her bag and takes a drawing she did. I thought it was probably of me, but when I got a hold of it I saw Wolfram! Well it looked like him! I quickly glanced at her and back at the picture. Did she know him!

"Greta!" I say with excitement. She looks attentively at me as she anticipates more. "How do you know Wolfram?!"

"W-olf-rm?" she responds and I nod in agreement. I know that this conversation with her takes a lot more than usual because it has nothing to do with her present curriculum.

"Ummm" she responds and she glances around the room. I assume is to find a way to interact with me and I just watch and wait until her next move. It does get frustrating when you can't communicate well with others, whether is because of language or because like in my case you can't sign. I have been pondering lately if maybe I should take sign language courses. Sure I haven't been in this environment lately, but somehow I…

"W-olf-rm" She starts, snapping me of my train of thoughts, and I look up to where she is now. Greta as soon as she realizes she has my full attention she then places her right hand on her chest which means, me or mine', and then signs by using only her index fingers going up and down. I look puzzle since I really don't know what she meant by it. She sighs and looks to the bookshelf were spots some paper and crayons and heads to get them. She soon heads back to where I am and writes the word friend.

I nod in understanding. I want to ask her more but I can't! It's hard and frustrating at times to understand each other and now more than ever. I know Greta feels the same way and she just look up to me as she hears me sigh. I really need to be quieter when I sigh!

"Y-yuuri" she calls to get my attention

"Yeah?" I respond and look down at her and quickly she takes a hold of my hand and leads me out of the room.

I know most of the rooms are in use because the doors are close so I just quietly let her lead me wherever it is she wants to take me. I hope is to Wolfram though…

We soon make a left on one of the corners and she turns her head towards me as she places her index finger on her lips. I guess we are not supposed to be here… I really don't think we should have left…When I was about to let her know that I changed my mind we stop by room 15B.

"Greta?" I whispered as I kneeled down to her level, "Why are we here?"

'My friend here' she signs.

"Ah, ok" I answered. I felt a little nervous at that moment. What was I going to say? 'Hey Wolfram!' or 'Miss me?' do I really want to see him that much! I was lost in thought that I had missed Greta opening the door. When I heard the sound of the room opening I quickly stand up and walk behind her and there in front of me stand, Wolfram…

Wolfram must have heard the door opening because he glanced towards us and his eyes widen when he saw me. I didn't know what to do so I did the first think that came to mind, I waved at him.

Greta on the other hands ran towards him and glomp him the same way she did to me earlier in the afternoon.

A glomp from Greta must be special because at that moment his expression was soft and caring. Parental I would say. I couldn't help but smile as I saw both of them at that moment.

Greta started to sign to Wolfram and then they both look towards me. I felt nervous at that moment since I figure she said something like, 'Yuuri wanted to see you Wolf!'

Greta giggled and signal for me to come towards me. Wolfram just 'hmph' and looked the other way as I headed to where they were standing. The room Wolf was in was pretty lonely… Not such a happy room, it had a window facing the courtyard, a round-table with four chairs, a bookshelf, a whiteboard with the sign language alphabet and finally on one of the far corners there was a television in a portable rolling stand.

"Ummm.." I started, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again" I finish in a whisper… Wolfram must have heard me because he turns to look at me with slightly blushing cheeks. He looked so cute right than and there and I just wanted to do something! I really don't know what, but something!

He wanted to tell me something but as he opened his beautiful mouth he closed it, as if he had remembered he couldn't speak… Greta looked at him with sad eyes, as if she knew something and then looked at me as if she wanted me to do something. And so I did the only thing I knew…

I tap his shoulder to get his attention and I start signing as idiotic as I can do it, 'My name, Y-u-u-r-i' and I stop to see if he's looking at me and I blush because I find that he is; even if he looks annoyed at that moment. Frankly at this moment I can careless since I know he's paying attention and so I just decide to continue, 'Your name what?' I ask him.

Once I'm done I see his expression change and sigh as in giving up and signs, 'My name W-o-l-f-r-a-m, nice to meet you' and as I look straight into his eyes where apparently I can lose myself in and I smile as I say the stupidest line ever! "Hi Wolfram" as I waved in a dazed. Greta must have thought we were acting pretty silly because she started giggling.

Wolfram and I quickly looked to where Greta was at the same time and then we turned to look at each other, but as soon as our eyes met we turned opposite ways because of embarrassment since we were both blushing!

Once the three of us settled in, Greta decided to start coloring near the window leaving Wolfram and me alone…

"Ummm…" I start just to get his attention and he turns to look at me with glaring eyes that I just had to swallow hard making me turn away from him, but I discreetly glance to see what he was doing and saw that Wolf looked disappointed.

Maybe he wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to him, but we were lost in translation. I chuckle at the thought of translation since it quickly reminded me of a movie I watched. Guess this is how he felt…

I turned to see what Greta was doing when it hit me! So I rose up from my seat and went to get some paper and crayons. Wolfram just watched as to see what I was doing; I just grinned. At this he quickly turned away and I pouted.

I head back to the table and place the paper and crayons on the table and I write with a black crayon, 'Hi wolfram! I'm Yuuri! And I would like to be your friend! ^_^'

I pass the paper to Wolfram who looks at it kind of weirdly and chuckles and gets a hold of a blue crayon, 'I know your name, Wimp! -.-' and passes the paper back to me and thus we start having a conversation in our own way…

'I'm not a wimp _'

'Yeah, you are -.-'

'Ah Wolfram! C'mon! I just want to be friends with you ToT'

'And why is that wimp -.-?'

'Because /'

'Because? -.-'

'Because I want to get to know you…'

As Wolfram read the last thing I wrote he blushed and replied, 'Oh…' and turned to face me giving me the sweetest most beautiful smile I have ever seen making me want to badly to pull him and… yeah. We stared at each other for like forever! When I heard someone cough? Wait! Coughing? I look up to see someone standing behind Wolfram.

Damn! This isn't good! It's the Bishonen!

"It seems you've made a friend Wolfram" the bishonen says facing both of us with that suave smile that I really want to practice. Wolfram just grunts and faces the other way flustered.

The bishonen then looks at me and calmly says, "Hello, Yuuri…"

I quickly stand up from where I was and bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission to leave the room Mr. umm..." I apologized to Mr. Bishonen.

"Conrad, Call me Conrad" He tells me with that charming smile of his and I smile back of course. You can't resist that smile of his! Wolfram quickly stood from where he was and got a hold of my wrist as he yanked me towards him while he was glaring at Conrad.

Conrad just chuckled as he responded, "I'm not taking him away from you, Wolfram" Wolfram and I just blushed and he quickly let go of me. I felt sort of disappointed…

"When I went with Gisela to see how Greta was progressing we entered an empty room, so Gisela and I decided to go look for both of you. As I was about to leave I saw a drawing which lead me to you" Conrad explained. Is he some sort of mind reader? I was about to ask him how he found us!

"Ah…" I say as I scratched the back of my head.

Conrad then turns to Wolfram and start signing making Wolfram 'hmph!' and sign in return. I felt sort of disappointed because I felt left out, or is it because I'm jealous…

Wolfram turns to look at me and signs, 'Bye, Yuuri' as he smiled at me and goes to where Greta is standing and gets a hold of her hand. I guess Conrad said it was time for them to go back… heh…

"Would you like to come tomorrow, Yuuri?" Conrad asks me. My face expression changes and my eyes widen with delight. I'm only supposed to be here for four days a week, but this!

"Can I Conrad?" I ask to confirm.

"Of course Yuuri, and don't worry I will talk to Gunther and Mr. von Grantz as well." I grinned at this. I'll be able to see Wolfram tomorrow!

"Oh wait!" I say

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Am I coming to work tomorrow or to...you know..." I can't finish my sentence since I feel shy at the moment

"You're one of the first friends besides Greta that Wolfram has made since he got here…" Conrad mentions in understanding and as he spoke I watched his expressions changing, "and I thank you…" he finished saying in a gentle and thankful manner.

He looked at his watch as he said, "Yuuri, I think it's time for you to go"

I look at my watch and notice that is almost 7!

"Ah crap!" I say out loud

"I mean, Oh shoot!" I quickly added.

Conrad chuckled as he just so smoothly started walking out of the room with me following behind him, like a lost chick. Once we reach the outside of the volunteering center Conrad stops and turns to face me, "I'm sorry I can't walk you out, Yuuri, but I have to go see Wolfram about an incident that happened today" he mentioned.

"Did he get in trouble again?" I asked a bit disappointed

Conrad looks out the window as he whispered to himself, "He wasn't always like this…" he look disappointed at that moment and I wanted to ask, 'What happened?' but I know it's not my right… He quickly turned back to me as if he had just remember I was there, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri."He graciously tells me and walks towards the stairs leading to the back yard.

As I head out to the courtyard I feel as if I'm being watch and I turn to my left and to my right, but I don't see anyone. I soon turn around and face the dormitory and I see Wolfram glancing towards me from his room I suppose. I wave and he waves back. I wish I knew how to sign so I could tell him 'I'll be back tomorrow!', but I see him quickly walk away from the window.

"Guess I'll see him tomorrow" I say to myself as I head out of the Royal Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix errors but might have missed many.
> 
> ** This is a repost of an old story.


End file.
